


emotions

by Whatisthistrxsh



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatisthistrxsh/pseuds/Whatisthistrxsh
Summary: Hinata has been feeling a certain away about Sora; yet he seems to mess things up from the way that he mentions it to Yuuta.Hm.Maybe he should stop.But he can't.





	emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Look, before you start complaining; I know that they are not in the same class, I just changed it up a bit.
> 
> And this is my first writing on here, so-

As the elder twin of 2wink glanced around the classroom, filled only with the sounds of their teacher scolding and rambling on, his eyes soon fell on Sora Harukawa.

He couldn't explain if he tried as to why he felt a certain way towards Sora, it just.. happened. He figured that it happened to a lot of people, really.

The feeling that you need to be with that person at all times, no matter what.

Yes, that was it.

Even though he had mentioned it to Yuuta, Yuuta said that he didn't know.

But the blush on his face was prominent, and the slight twitch in his eyes when Hinata had mentioned that it was *Sora* who he felt like this for unnerved him.

So here he was, eyeing the way that Sora made little stars on the edge of his paper as he scribbled down the occasional note. Hinata really didn't get how Sora got much done. The class was dull.

**\-- > ♡**

After class, Hinata met Sora by his desk, grinning madly. Perhaps he would tell Sora about how he felt.

Perhaps not.

"Hina-kun~!" Sora called with a small smile.

"Hi, Sora-kun!" Hinata leaned against the smaller boy's desk, finding a strange sense of reassurance because of it. "How are you?"

"Sora is okay~ Sora's just kinda tired from practice."

"Practicing hard?" What the hell kinda sentence was that-

"Mhm!" Sora nodded, now with a large grin on his face. He picked his belongings up from the desk and grabbed Hinata's arm, leading him out the door.

**\-- > ♡**

In many instances, Hinata is slightly perplexed by the way that Sora makes him question almost everything.

Not in a bad way, just the little things that he does.

He always wonders if Sora would be alright with it.

Then Hinata wonders why he should care, and eventually drifts off to sleep.

**\-- > ♡**

Hinata has felt like he has been losing a connection with Yuuta.

After Hinata mentioned that he had felt this way for Sora, Yuuta started getting a bit more distant.

Slowly but surely, they would soon be apart.

The thought made Hinata's chest ache and his eyes spring tears, but he ignored it for the most part.

All good things come to an end.

But why was it so hard to understand?

**\-- > ♡**

Today, Sora had invited Hinata to study.

It was a bit strange that Sora had asked *him*, but in no way was he complaining. This would be good for him to talk to Sora about things.

All he needed was the balls to.

The pair sat at a Kotatsu in Sora's place, exchanging small notes about their maths every other minute.

They wasted most of their time joking around or struggling to understand their writing.

It was actually really calming for Hinata.

The two of them finished up eventually; with Hinata helping Sora pick up their ripped papers on the ground, they worked quickly, and now Sora was escorting Hinata to the door, waving with another large grin that made Hinata feel like this was the face of a god.

"Bye, Hina-kun~!!" Sora said. "Thank you!!"

Hinata nodded, a smile on his face, as well. "Yup yup! Bye, Sora-kun!"

Wait a minute.

No, he can't say goodbye yet. He needs to get that load off his chest.

"Actually, Sora-kun.. can I talk to you?" Hinata's face went into a small frown, but he quickly recuperated.

"Mhm!" Sora nodded gleefully.

And so, Hinata spilled the fucking tea. He told Sora about everything; about how his relationship with Yuuta had gone downhill, to about how he couldn't stop loving Sora a bit more every day, with every glance in his direction or every smile that he gave him.

Hinata's version was a bit more all over the place and much longer, but he got the message through.

Sora just nodded. He looked.. slightly pitiful, though.

When Hinata finished, he looked Sora in the eyes, pursing his lips slightly.

"Hina-kun..." Sora frowned. "Sora likes someone, too."

Now that hurt.

But Hinata just nodded, trying to hide the sadness from his face. "Oh? Who?"

"Sora met a boy! Ai-kun!" The way that Sora spoke about him.. was similar to the way Hinata spoke about Sora.

"Sora really likes him..!" Sora's cheeks dusted with pink at that confession, while Hinata just smiled back.

Keep smiling.

Keep smiling.

Keep smiling.

That's all he needed to do, but why was it so hard?

"Okay, Sora-kun! Sorry!" Why was he saying sorry?

"Hm? Okay~!" Sora didn't seemed fazed by it.

That just hurt Hinata even more.

His eyes flooded with tears, and he couldn't see anything clearly.

"Well, I've gotta go, Sora-kun!"

Sora reached out, Hinata thinks, but he didn't see him clearly as he walked away from Sora's house, down the street, and to his door.

**\-- > ♡**

There, he cried.  
  
When Yuuta noticed that he was out, the younger twin was quick to comfort him, asking what was wrong and what had happened with Sora.

He didn't respond.

I mean, it wasn't like Hinata expected Sora to say "yes, Sora loves you!", but he expected Sora to say "no, Sora doesn't love you or anyone." Instead, he learned that Sora already loved someone.

And it stung.

It stung like hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Yah yeet
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, might make things similar to this in the futuro.


End file.
